memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Story:Star Trek: Excalibur/Breaking the Ice/Prologue
The USS Excalibur is at impulse speed next to an ice comet after picking it up 3 days ago. Captain's log stardate 4678.4. we picked up a ice comet three days ago and we are studying it. On the bridge the crew are amazed by the sight as Captain Halliwell turns to the new chief science officer Lieutenant Ethan Ellis. The comet has a lot of magnetite deposits in it's core that we maybe able to extract and use for O2 scrubbers Lieutenant Ellis says as he looks at both Commander Martin and Captain Halliwell. Commander Martin looks at Typhuss. Sounds like we've got a digging mission John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah I guess we do says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then sensors beep. We've got a ship on approach it's not Klingon but it reads as Vulcan science vessel it's a Suurok-class vessel Lieutenant Ellis says as he looks at the sensor read outs and looks at both Captain Halliwell and Commander Martin. Commander Martin looks at Captain Halliwell. Wonder why the Vulcans are here? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Captain Halliwell looks at the viewer and turns to Lieutenant T'Laura at the com station. I don't know, Lieutenant T'Laura hail the Vulcan ship says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Lieutenant T'Laura. She gets to work on the com console and looks at Captain Halliwell. Channel open Captain Lieutenant T'Laura says as she looks at him. Captain Halliwell introduces himself to the Vulcan Commander on the viewer. I'm Captain Typhuss James Halliwell of the Federation starship Excalibur, is there something I can do for you says Typhuss as he looks at the Vulcan on the viewscreen. The Vulcan commander looks at him. I'm Captain Vanik of the Vulcan cruiser Ti'Mur may I ask what are you doing here Captain? Captain Vanik says on the viewer. Typhuss smiles a bit as he looks at his crew and responds to the Captain's question. We are studying this comet says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Vanik on the viewscreen. Mind if we observe Captain Vanik says on the viewer. Typhuss looks at T'Laura and requests the channel to be muted. Mute the channel says Typhuss as he looks at T'Laura. She mutes it as Typhuss talks with John about what the Captain said. They want to watch us study a comet says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. This wouldn't be the first time they were keeping tabs on us remember that Vulcan cruiser we encountered three weeks ago in the nebula, as we approached they went straight to warp I guess see what he does while he's watching I better get to the shuttlebay Mr. Garabaldi you're with me Commander Martin says as he looks at Typhuss and then turns to Lieutenant Garabaldi at the tactical console and they both go into the turbolift as Captain Halliwell signals for the transmission to resume. Unmute the channel says Typhuss as he looks at T'Laura. She does it and Captain Halliwell invited the Captain to watch and tries to offer him the data. You can watch us study the comet and maybe I could share our data on what we find with you says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Vanik on the viewscreen. I believe Lieutenant T'Laura has told you that we're not much into exploring Captain Vanik says as he ends the transmission. Captain Halliwell sits in the Captain's chair.